The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
High voltage batteries for powering the electric machines of an electrified vehicle typically include multiple battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of separators that are arranged between adjacent battery cells. The battery cells and separators are often stacked side-by-side in an alternating fashion to physically separate the adjacent battery cells from one another.
From time to time, such as when charging the battery cells, the external profile of the battery cells may bulge or swell. The bulging can alter the interface between the cell and the separator such that the battery cell is not in complete contact with the separator.